million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Turn-on Time!
Turn-on Time! (ターンオンタイム！) is the second original theme song for THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO!. The full version was released in THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "Turn-on Time!" where it's performed by Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami and Serika Hakozaki. The song is written by Takashi Ifukube and is composed as well as arranged by Keita Miyoshi. Track List #Turn-on Time! (ターンオンタイム！) #Dreaming! (MR Remix ver.) #Milli-Radi Theater Special Edition ～What Comes Out?～ #Turn-on Time! (ターンオンタイム！) (Off Vocal) #Dreaming! (MR Remix ver.) (Off Vocal) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kikoetemasu ka minna Tsutawattemasu ka zenbu Koe mo egao mo hora ne Hear me! Hear me! Turn on! Ashita no asa wa rokuji oki de Zettai ni kitto furafura ni naru kedo Ima fuzakete oogoe ageteru Imi fumei na TENSHON Nee sorezore kakaeta nayamida toka Tsurai koto toka afureru mae ni tsunagarou Kono jikan ga kitaa! Minna ga omottekureteru nara Sore de genki ni narerun desu Honki nano? Fuzakete iru no? Docchi docchi docchi? Docchi mo da yo! Ga kotae desu (Can you hear our voices?) Kyou mo sakebimasho! Saa kaien desu! Danjo no renai nante yappari Ichaccha shite urayamashikattari Demo PURO to shite kao ni dasazu MAIKU ni mukattemasu Nee hitori ja koboreru omoi datte wakachiaeba Nandakanda to heiki desho Kono jiman no uta minna de issho ni kiiteru kara Kokoro nara hitotsu nan desu Keshiki toka onaji janakutemo onaji mono o Mitsumeteru ki ga shite imasu Mirai wa mienai kara Aseri ka natte sukoshi Shizuka ni naitari shitemo Koko ni kureba sou waraigoe ga Sugu fukitobasu yo wakaru desho Kono jikan ga kitaa! Minna ga omottekureteru nara Sore de genki ni narerun desu Honki nano? Fuzakete iru no? Docchi docchi docchi? Docchi mo da yo! Tte Eien ni zutto Onnaji kotae o Kotaeru yo Sore de ii desu ka? Iku yo Curtain time Kikoetemasu ka minna Tsutawattemasu ka zenbu Koe mo egao mo hora ne Hear me! Hear me! Hear me! Hear me! Turn on! Kaien desu! |-| Kanji= 聴こえてますか　みんな 伝わってますか　全部 声も　笑顔も　ほらね Hear me！ Hear me！ Turn on！ 明日の朝は　6時起きで 絶対にきっと　フラフラになるけど 今　ふざけて大声上げてる 意味不明な　テンション ねぇ　それぞれ抱えた　悩みだとか　辛いこととか あふれる前に　つながろう この時間がキター！ みんなが思ってくれてるなら それで元気になれるんです 本気なの？ ふざけているの？ どっちどっちどっち？ どっちもだよ！ が答えです (Can you hear our voices？) 今日も叫びましょ！ さぁ開演です！ 男女の恋愛なんて　やっぱり イチャイチャして　羨ましかったり でもプロとして　顔に出さず マイクにむかってます ねぇ　ひとりじゃこぼれる　思いだって　分かち合えば なんだかんだと　平気でしょ この自慢の歌　みんなで一緒に　聴いてるから こころなら　ひとつなんです 景色とか　同じじゃなくても　同じものを 見つめてる気がしています 未来は　見えないから 焦りかなって　すこし 静かに泣いたりしても ここにくれば　そう　笑い声が すぐ吹き飛ばすよ　わかるでしょ この時間がキター！ みんなが思ってくれてるなら それで元気になれるんです 本気なの？ ふざけているの？ どっちどっちどっち？ どっちもだよ！って 永遠にずっと おんなじ答えを 答えるよ それでいいですか？ いくよ Curtain time 聴こえてますか　みんな 伝わってますか　全部 声も　笑顔も　ほらね Hear me！ Hear me！ Hear me！ Hear me！ Turn on！ 開演です！ |-| English= Everyone, can you hear it? Is everything being transmitted? The voices and smiles too, look Hear me! Hear me! Turn on! I'll get up at 6 AM tomorrow (tomorrow) And I'll definitely feel a bit dizzy, but Raising these playful voices now Has an uncertain tension Hey, such troubles and painful things that you're carrying Let's connect ourselves before they overflow The time has come! If everyone thinks We'll can become energetic Really? Are you joking? Where, where, where? Everywhere! Is the answer (Can you hear our voices?) Let's shout today too! Now, it's curtain time! As for men and women's love affair, as I thought You'll flirt and feel envious But be a professional and don't show it in your face I'm going toward the mic Hey, if you share your overflowing thoughts with others alone You'll somehow be fine, right? Because we are listening to this proud song together Our hearts are only one Even if we aren't seeing the same scenery, I have the feeling that We'll gaze at the same things Because we can't see the future We get a bit impatient But even if you cry quietly If you come here, your laughter Will soon blow off, you know, right? The time has come! If everyone thinks We'll can become energetic Really? Are you joking? Where, where, where? Everywhere! Forever and ever I'll reply The same answer Is that all right? Let's go, curtain time Everyone, can you hear it? Is everything been transmitted? The voices and smiles too, look Hear me! Hear me! Hear me! Hear me Turn on! Raise the curtains! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "Turn-on Time!" (sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami, and Serika Hakozaki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "Turn-on Time!" (Off Vocal) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Shizuka Mogami)